DESCRIPTION: The focus of this RO1 is on the induction, repair and mutagenicity of O- and N- oxidant generated DNA damage in cultured human epidermal keratinocytes. The hypothesis driving this research is that NO and peroxynitrite are mutagenic, and could be important contributors to oxidative DNA damage and mutation in human epidermal keratinocytes at sites of inflammation.